Sick Mulder
by Dru619
Summary: Mulders a big boy, her mind kept telling her. He can take care of himself.


hello again!

some more fluffin. A sick!Mulder fic-let. How he got Scully sick.

DRU

Scully, Mulder, and the X-Files are Chris Carters babies. I just bring them out to play now and then.

;

He was sick and whiny and fidgety and upset and Scully could barely stand him.

Mulder rarely got sick and when he did he acted as if the world was going to come to an end.

They had been sent to do a field investigation on a case in southern California. It was muggy and sticky this particular weekend and as they sat across from one another in a cozy booth in the corner of a pizza place, Scully could see the sweat trickling down Mulder's neck. He had been abnormally quiet the past half hour.

"Are you going to be okay?" Scully remembered asking. Mulder had his head buried into his arms which were crossed atop the fake oak table. When he didn't answer her Scully had the overwhelming urge to roll her eyes but then she felt his foot on top of hers. So instead of rolling her eyes she got up and slid into the seat on his side of the booth, rubbing his neck and coaxing him to sit up. Unfortunately Scully was a pro at this game. If he insisted on acting like a baby she supposed she'd treat him like one. It was less stressful then the bickering that was threatening to take over.

When the pizza came Mulder had his head up and was staring blankly into space.

"Are you going to _eat_ Mulder?" Scully asked. He had his chin rested in his hands now.

"Too hot," he grumbled. Scully's belly ached with hunger pains as she lifted a piping hot piece of pizza off the platter they had received. The rest of dinner was spent in an almost silence, the two of them deciding to play off of each other with actions instead. Mulder blew on Scully's pizza and even though an appreciative smile crossed her face she slid it over to him. This continued for almost 3 slices before Scully finally told him to quit spreading germs and she could blow on her _own_ pizza thank you very much. He was in an awfully weird mood tonight and she decided she wasn't going to break it considering how miserable he had been earlier.

They finished their pizza and walked back out into the warm air, Scully pushing Mulder into the passenger seat before taking over the much coveted drivers seat.

He fell asleep on the way to the hotel.

:

But was awake and whining again by the time they got there.

"Could you please just work with me here Mulder? I don't know what to do for you so could you just tone it down a little?"

Mulder moaned.

Scully sighed and was tempted to ask him if it was really _that bad _but instead got out of the car and went to check them in. Mulder slowly followed, dragging his feet and not saying a word. In the elevator he let his head fall over on to Scully's head, steadying himself on the handle of his suitcase.

"You're hot," Scully remarked, fleetingly feeling his forehead before the doors of the elevator slid open on the 4th floor. "You should take some aspirin and go to sleep." She handed Mulder his room key.

"You'll feel better in the morning."

:

Guilt overtook Scully almost immediately as she popped open her suitcase which was positioned atop her queen sized bed.

_Mulder's a big boy_ her mind kept saying. _He can take care of himself_. She knew the ugly truth deep down inside was that she liked that feeling of being needed. She liked _Mulder_ needing her. After settling into lonely silence Scully got up and unlocked the door that conjoined hers and Mulder's room. She saw that he had already unlocked his side.

"Mulder?" she called tentatively, slowly pushing the door open. The last thing she needed was something permanently burned into her mind that she didn't need there. She spotted Mulder on his bed, his legs dangling over the side and sweat soaking the sheet underneath his head.

"Scully…," he answered her softly. "I…don't feel so well." If his body wasn't aching so badly he would have been appalled at the needy way his voice came out sounding.

"I know," Scully closed the door behind her before walking over to Mulder's bed. He opened his eyes slowly as he felt warm fingers loosening the tie around his neck, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"You're hot," Scully murmured again. A quick debate went on in her head before she reached for the top button of Mulder's shirt and slowly unbuttoned it. Mulder caught her wrist and she swallowed a gasp of surprise. He opened his eyes which were cloudy with fever.

"Did you take your aspirin like I told you?" Scully asked quickly, pulling her hand away and climbing off his bed.

"No," he said, sitting up and continuing to unbutton his shirt. Scully softened a huff before going into the bathroom and rummaging around in Mulder's overnight bag. It smelled faintly of shaving cream and his familiar cologne. She caught herself inhaling deeply. Spotting a bottle of Tylenol she figured it would have to do. She filled a small plastic cup with water from the sink. When she returned, Mulder was deep under the covers shivering now.

"I'm going to die," he said matter of factly. Scully sighed.

"You're not going to die Mulder. I mean…maybe one day but not now," she sat down and helped him sit up, offering him the Tylenol and water. He sipped slowly, obediently swallowing his pills before falling back against his pillows. The pained look Mulder was giving her made Scully hurt a little. She reached over to stroke his head. He seemed to like this, nuzzling into her hand before closing his eyes again.

"Don't stop," he pleaded.

"You have to sleep Mulder. You need to get better," Scully said softly, her voice coming out half-way scolding.

"Don't leave," he whined and opened his eyes again. One look at that longing stare, the warmth from his overheated body under her fingers Scully knew she wasn't going anywhere tonight.

"Okay," she agreed gently. "But you're going to sleep."

"Yes mom," he smirked, his voice taking on a drowsy edge already. Scully took off her shoes and slid into bed, clicking off the light on the side table before resting her forehead against Mulder's. She would be the first to admit she loved doing this. She loved feeling so close to him.

"You're so hot Mulder," Scully said for the third time, positioning her hands on either side of his neck.

"Come on Scully…you're making me blush."

Scully hit him.

"Go…to…sleep."

Mulder closed his eyes.

"Touch me."

"_Excuse me_ Mulder?" Scully could feel her cheeks go scarlet.

"Do the thing with your hands again. In my hair."

"You could have possibly phrased that just a little bit better the first time," she smiled. Mulder pushed himself closer to her, feeling reckless in his fevered state.

"Touch me," he growled at her again. Scully had to laugh.

"You think you're so bad," she whispered, doing as she was told and tangling her fingers up in his hair. He moaned against her mouth and she wondered that in his delirium if he'd remember any of this in the morning. He was soon sound asleep with his forehead still rested upon hers. Scully lay awake for a long while after, still working slow strokes through his hair. She knew if Mulder had the flu then she'd undoubtedly be sick right along with him in the next few days.

She ran her hands over warm skin and just looked at him. Looked at Mulder, her best friend.

Scully knew that he was worth everything.


End file.
